<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>There's Death in His Eyes by Eagefrien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239405">There's Death in His Eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien'>Eagefrien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA one shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mystery Skulls Animated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Coming back to life, Demons, Depression, Emotional Hurt, Gen, Miscommunication, Violence, anger issues, angst for the sake of angst, doesnt have a happy ending, emotional breakdown, emotional draining, probably, unedited</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 05:19:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23239405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eagefrien/pseuds/Eagefrien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They realized he was missing too late.<br/>Arthur kingsmen wasn't in his room, he hadn't been. For days.<br/>And somehow they didn’t notice.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur &amp; Lewis &amp; Mystery &amp; Vivi (Mystery Skulls Animated), Arthur &amp; Lewis (Mystery Skulls Animated)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>MSA one shots [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667953</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Well, I'll be honest, this is just catharsis because I get depression a lot, and I like to project a lot<br/>This,,, will not have a happy ending, I don't believe</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They realized he was missing too late.</p>
<p>Arthur kingsmen wasn't in his room, he hadn't been. For days. </p>
<p>And somehow they didn’t notice. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Are you sure he’s this way?” Vivi shouts over the clang of their footsteps. Clangs and clinks that grew so loud it echoed everywhere, and Lewis could barely make out the words the two were saying past the vertebrae of their steps. Nor past the banging beat of his own heart. </p>
<p>He could have sworn there were drums in his ears. Drums in the floor, in the walls. Each atom that made up their bodies had that same drum that pulsates through their hearts and made the adrenaline spike to measures unprecedented. </p>
<p>All they could do... was run… and pray.</p>
<p>Pray that maybe they weren't too late.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>“And I should ask, one last time..”</strong> A gravely, deep voice sings, filling up the walls and the room. A firm hand grasping his shoulder. The demon snarling, its ghastly form still connected to the jar that Arthur spent so much time trying to find. It snarls, and grins, teeth whiter than snow, and dripping with anything that wasn’t blood. </p>
<p>It didn’t eat humans. Not in the way you would think. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Are you really prepared to take on such a selfish request?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“.. Yes.”</p>
<p>
  <strong>“To allow <em>him</em> a second chance at life?”</strong>
</p>
<p>“Yes.”</p>
<p><strong>“Very well,”</strong> it says, slowly. Its voice gave off the sound of sadness, a sad joy, knowing that there was no hope. <strong>“Then with the shake of my hand, you will be stunted in all ways possible.”</strong></p>
<p>But its eyes glimmered and gleamed. They showed no sign of care. Nothing. </p>
<p>
  <strong>“Your mind will flood, like a torrent.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Footsteps get louder. Pounding, pounding, until there was nothing but noise.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“Your face will become nothing more of a mask, unable to look anyone in the eye.”</strong>
</p>
<p>His eyes stung. Blinking ached, and his eyelids felt chapped.</p>
<p>
  <strong>“And the suffering you feel will become silenced by the thoughts in your head.”</strong>
</p>
<p>Hand quivering, he finally lifts it up.</p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>“And you will cause endless misery, to all who love you.”</strong> </em>
</p>
<p>The demon's hand takes his, as it gives it a firm shake, the doors behind Arthur flung open. </p>
<p><em>“Arthur!”</em> Comes a coursed cry. But Arthur can't hear it, mind growing numb and restless. But.</p>
<p>His head turns, and wide, dull eyes turn back to the group. </p>
<p>Vivi snarls, her eyes narrowed with anger, she has her bat drawn, she's marching forward. The mystery just behind her, snarling. But his movements are stilted. Vivi doesn’t notice, because only to stop seconds later when a pained scream suddenly slices through the air. </p>
<p>She turns back. Lewis was on the ground now, hunched over on his knees and his one hand clutching his anchor. A glow encasing his body. </p>
<p>His human form forced to take shape, his hair losing its ghastly glow. The white returning to his eyes until sweat beaded down his cheeks and rolled down his forehead and his hand didn’t clutch an anchor but instead his shirt. </p>
<p>He gasps, pants as air returns to his lungs. But he lifts his head and stares up, and he meets the gaze of Arthur, staring directly at him. </p>
<p>There was nothing in his eyes. Staring blankly. As the life leaves his eyes, a golden brown becomes white. Leaving small, black pupils. </p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p><strong>“Looks like it worked,”</strong> The demon hums, slipping away from Arthur and returning to its jar, full of glowing fireflies, <strong>“Good luck, you selfish man..”</strong></p>
<p>And then, it was gone.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Notes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Learning what to do with Arthur now was... difficult.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vivi scribbles against the paper notebook, attention divided between it, as well as the list beside it. </span>
</p><p> </p><ul>
<li><em><span>“Mind will flood”, possibly referring to thoughts. Overthinking. Inability to get out of his head</span></em></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>“Face will become a mask” “cannot look anyone in the eyes” cannot express feelings? Unable to have decent communication-? Probably a measure to halt current relationships.</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li><span>“Silenced suffering with the thoughts in your head” confirms/works Mind will flood theory, cannot get out of head and suffer because of it. Possibly unable to speak-?</span></li>
</ul><ul>
<li>
<span>“Cause endless misery to everyone <strike>around you-</strike> </span><span>who loves you”</span><span> confirms/works with mask, implies a destruction of relationships. Possible side effect, literally causes misery and pain to those who care for him, even if not directly affected.</span>
</li>
</ul><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘The one good thing about this entire mess,’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A steady, meticulous hand lifts up the plate and runs it under the water. Lightly scrubbing at the sauce left there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Is that Arthur wasn’t gone. Physically he was there, he would watch movies with Vivi, take Mystery on walks, and still go to work With Lance.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘With Lewis, on the other hand, he didn’t even approach.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Quick steps up the stairs, and a head sticks out from the stairwell. A mop of neatly done purple hair sticks out most from the bleak walls. Mulberry eyes dancing across the room, feigning ignorance on the subject who he sought out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur’s actions falter, before his head turns. Meeting the tall man's gaze.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With dead, doll-like eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For barely a second, as they fall to the ground and refuse to pick up. The subtlest change.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A change that refused to sit well with Lewis.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>One could say he was unblinking, and in a way it seemed like it. But despite not a fraction of emotion being on his face…. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis could feel it in the stickiness of his palms against the wooden chairs- one which he grabbed to pull out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A smile curls across his face- forced and uncomfortable- “Arthur, you’ve been working all day,” </span>
  <em>
    <span>he had, with Lance, who seemed to be that more exhausted by his presence. Then he spent the entire day typing away at his computer for- for some job he managed to do remotely. And now, chores?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Lewis tilts his head, and the silted gesture even made him flinch, “please sit down. I’ll make you something to eat, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Maybe he was scared- Lewis wasn’t always keen on being friendly. He would try, but we all quickly discovered what that led to.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arthur didn’t move, but held up his hands and signed </span>
  <em>
    <span>“No thank you.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>A grating sound roughly fills the air- the chair Lewis was holding was now pulled out some, and the hand holding it was gripping it so tightly that the fingers twitch and his muscles jump. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘Lewis is now alive, but he was nothing like how he was before.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Arthur,” he tries again, but there is nothing kind or composed in those words. Instead they were a stiff, aggravated phrase that seemed to leave his mouth in nothing but a hush, <em>”Take a seat.” </em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur didn’t respond. Nothing in his eyes changed or shifted. Nothing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His remaining hand reaches over and turns off the faucet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘He’s mean and towering and imposing. But he doesn’t want to be. He can’t help it.’</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not lifting his head, Arthur walks toward him, and then right past. Attempting to walk down the stairs. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>‘I believe this is the fault of the conditions under the curse. Of course, I cannot say. But-‘</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Knock knock,</span>
  </em>
  <span> “Vivi?” Lewis’s voice. Chills shoot down her spine and the hand holding her pen almost snaps in two. “May I come in…. I need to tell you… about what happened.” There wasn’t an ounce of anger in his voice anymore, not like there was earlier.</span>
  <em>
    <span> With angry, heavy shouts echoing through the house and clashing with shrieks of agony, and fear, and…. something</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door creaks open, slowly. Followed by Lewis’s gentle footsteps that only highlighted how unuse to living he was. Or maybe he was afraid, afraid that if he was too loud or stomped his foot too hard, there would be more screams. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vivi spins around, ignoring the grating screech of the wheelie chair, and holds her hand out to the bed. A rogue hand danced across the desk until it hit the audio recorder. <em>Not to miss a single detail.</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis gratefully accepts the offer. Taking fast, deer-like steps and lowering himself down onto the mattress like he would break it in two with any more force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, he’s looking back at her. Shamefully. Now that Vivi can make out his features in the dim lamplight, she can see the tell-tale signs of exhaustion decorating his face. Bags under the eye, creases in his face to show he has been frowning… tear tracks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Crossing her arms, Vivi waits. “Well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I attacked him,” Lewis says, rather quickly too. All of his breath deflating from him in a shudder, but never taking his ashamed eyes away from hers. “I wanted- … I tried to be nice. I wanted to make him dinner, but…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it went wrong?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same way it always did.” Lewis sighs miserably. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every footstep was lighting something inside of him on fire. Match after match, all burning brilliantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur barely passes him in the kitchen before he finally hisses, “... <em>where do you think you’re going?”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>That was it, Arthur’s knees were shaking and his steps pick up for just a second. Only to be yanked back. Lewis’s hand gripping the fabric of his vest and forcing him back. Spinning him around. Both hands gripping Arthurs shoulders and pulsing rage filling every ounce of Lewis’s body. Arthur’s body went slack, his head falling back and exposing the entirety of his neck, staring at the ceiling. <em>”Look me in the eye.”</em></span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur doesn’t move. His grip worsens. Bound to leave finger-shaped bruises in the coming days. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Instead Arthur's chest heaves. Rising and falling with heavy breaths that Lewis didn’t even notice at first. Not until-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur shrieks. Yanking and pulling and kicking until he strikes Lewis’s knee and he’s forced to let go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>There’s tears streaming down Arthur's face, outlining his look of complete, horrible despair. An expression Lewis hasn’t seen on Arthur in a while-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A chair flies. Ducking, Lewis barely notices inches away from his head and everything on the table smashes and clatters to the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The screams don’t stop. A metal arm grips a toaster and not caring for the electrical sparks that fly out as he tears it from the socket, and Lewis hardly has a second to react.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur was gone from the kitchen. He was downstairs. Running, racingg to his room. Screeching like a banshee out of hell and Lewis seethes. Taking a leap down the stairs and a hand flying out. Ready to grab Arthur by his throat and slam him into the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Arthur has always been faster. Always more agile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis collides with the door- slammed shut and locked. No matter how much he and jiggled the knob it refused to budge. Even more so when scraping is heard on the other side of the door. Barricading. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t stop banging on the door, and Arthur didn’t stop screaming.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not until Mystery and Vivi came home.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Vivi stares at him, blankly. Lewis was done recounting the story and yet she lets it replay again and again in her mind. Combing for details. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>One sticks out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lewis. I’m not going to say this again, understand?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He flinched, shoulders winding up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t, fucking talking to him. Don’t even look at him. Because one of you is going to get the other killed one of these days.” She hisses, exhaustion pounding at her head and making his blood boil and become ice all at once, “If you do it one more time- you better pack your fuckin’ bags, because clearly you can’t listen to the god damned rules.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis winces, and the skin around his eyes become red. Tears brimming and starting to slip down against raw skin. For once, he didn’t move his hand to hide it. “Y-.. yes. I understand.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good.” Vivi swivels back in her chair, and runs a hand through her hair, closing her eyes and sighing heavily through her nose, “at the same time, thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He makes a small noise, but Vivi didn’t look back to check on his surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If not for your actions, we would have never found out that Arthur <em>can</em> still express emotions. He can still feel them, and he can still act on them. More likely than not, they are rampant, and overwhelming, and confusing. But perhaps when pushed to a breaking point- or put into a situation where he feels like he’s in<em> danger-</em> he can let it out.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Outside of Arthur's room, still barricaded from the inside, Mystery lays, standing guard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t need to talk to Arthur to understand what was happening to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A swarm of taunts, and hate, internalized and unable to escape his body… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Truly must be hell. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Want me to explain something? Slap it in the comments and the next chap is sure to have one for you</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>